Citizen Ghost
Citizen Ghost is the eleventh episode and along with "Take Two" covers a lot of Canon topic of the series. This episode address Gozer, the new Uniforms, and how Slimer became the Ghostbusters' pet. Cast Cynthia Crawford Spectral Ghostbusters Peter Venkman Slimer Ray Stantz Egon Spengler Winston Zeddemore Janine Melnitz Plot Cynthia Crawford, a local television reporter, has come to the firehouse to do an interview of Peter for a segment of the history of the Ghostbusters. Peter takes her down to his office to tell Cynthia his life story, when Slimer appears and Cynthia begins to wonder why a group of ghost catchers would have a ghost in their own home. So, Peter begins to tell the story of how Slimer began to live with them. After their battle with Gozer, their headquarters was destroyed and all the ghosts had escaped. So they plan to first rebuild the firehouse and the Containment Unit, this time the Containment Unit would be larger so no problems would arise from overflow. Second order of business was to burn their tan uniforms from the movie, because they absorbed so much psychokinetic energy from their battle with Gozer. Luckily though, they had new uniforms that Janine had forgot to tell them about before they left to fight Gozer, so they quickly changed out of them into their current ones. Sometime later, after the Containment Unit was rebuilt, it became Peter’s responsibility to burn the old uniforms but he just brushed it off saying he has to remember to do that. So he kicked them next to the Containment Unit unknowingly next to one last crack that had not found out about in the unit. The uniforms began to absorb very little energy from the crack that overtime became much worse. After rebuilding the Firehouse the team sits down to a beautiful meal, when Slimer, who has been watching them, suddenly appears and grabs the food from the table. The team begins to chase Slimer unsuccessfully and he escapes. The team begin to wonder why he stayed around after all the other ghosts escaped. Slimer began to show up more and more all the time to each individual and they each reacted to him in their own way; Egon wants to study him for science, Winston wants to be his friend, Ray wants him as a pet, and Peter wants to blast him for sliming him back at the hotel. One night, the old uniforms suddenly start to walk and begin to take on the appearance of their old wearer complete with proton packs. These Spectral Ghostbusters come up to the bedroom and begin attacking the Real Ghostbusters. After getting their own Proton Packs the Ghostbusters fight back and chases off the ghosts. The team finds out that Peter did not burn the old uniforms and they have taken on a life of their own. Several days later it has been business as usual. While on a case, the Spectral Ghostbusters reappear and begin to attack them again and wanting to entirely replace them as Ghostbusters. They make it back to the Firehouse where they deduce that the Spectral Ghostbusters shoot out ectoplasmic energy from their guns and Egon comes up with two solutions to the problem. One, they could try to disarm them, two, because they are made of ectoplasmic energy make them run out of energy. While they are talking the Spectral Ghostbusters come into the Firehouse and steal Ecto-1 which has the Ghostbusters’ proton packs in it. Ray notices the spare proton pack over by their lockers and Peter rushes to grab it while the rest make a distraction to the Spectral Ghostbusters, but the spare only has half a charge which won’t last long against 4 Spectral Ghostbusters. As the Spectral Ghostbusters are shooting their ectoplasmic streams at the Ghostbusters, Egon notices that they become weaker every time they shoot. So, someone needs to distract them long enough so they become weaker. Ray volunteers but Slimer doesn’t want Ray to do it so he rushes in, flying around while being fired at. While distracting them, Peter says “Good job, Slimer” which causes Slimer to stop and thank him but gets hit by them= Spectral Ghostbusters' streams. Hoping that enough energy has been spent from the Spectral Ghostbusters, Peter shoots the ghosts for shooting “his little buddy”. The shot blows them out of the firehouse, and the team gets to Ecto-1 to recover their Proton Packs. They capture the Spectral Ghostbusters, saying “The Real Ghostbusters are here to stay”. Cynthia, satisfied with her story, leaves saying thank you for the interview. That night the team is sitting around watching TV when it is revealed that the entire story will be about Slimer and not the team. Which agitates Peter but just brushes it off. Trivia * Just like the rest of the episodes of season it uses a track from The Real Ghostbusters Soundtrack. This episode features the song "Charge You Up" in part of the episode. Gallery Image:011-01.png Image:011-02.png Image:011-03.png Image:011-04.png Image:011-05.png Image:011-06.png Image:011-07.png Image:011-08.png Image:011-09.png Image:011-10.png Image:011-11.png Image:011-12.png Image:011-13.png Image:011-14.png Image:011-15.png Image:011-16.png Image:011-17.png Image:011-18.png Image:011-19.png Image:011-20.png Category:RGB Episode